


Prime Relaste

by Phangirling_over_fob



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Love, Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Cas, alternative universe, artist!Cas, bottom!Dean, buisness!Dean, hot gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phangirling_over_fob/pseuds/Phangirling_over_fob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" So blue eyes. Tell me, what's your story?" the freckled beauty asked fairly cocky as he put another slice of homemade apple pie into his mouth. "My story? What is that supposed to mean?" "Come on angel, tell me,how did you get," the green eyed man made an extravagant gesture towards everything around them "here? What got you" he made another rather large gesture, "here?" I laughed slightly, "That's a long story my friend."         Okay, this way a crappy sumarry, but give it a shot. Warning: angst, progresses into fluff that goes into smut but ends with the perfect mixture of all three. I'll update at least twice a month. Please feel free to comment.  I love you guys, and enjoy this feely fanfiction about Cas wanting an apartment, Dean is his relator and they slowly fall in love, but are too scared to admit it to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The name's Castiel, Castiel Novak

" So blue eyes. Tell me, what's your story?" the freckled beauty asked fairly cocky as he put another slice of homemade apple pie into his mouth. "My story? What is that supposed to mean?" "Come on angel, tell me,how did you get," the green eyed man made an extravagant gesture towards everything around us, "here? What got you" he made another rather large gesture, "here?" I laughed slightly, "That's a long story my friend."

 

 

 

MICHEAL! LUCIFER! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! NO! CAS!" My little sister was kicking and screaming when she said this 5 years ago. She had to be pulled upstairs by our maid, Hester. I rember the crimson bleeding into my crisp, pristine white dress shirt. I had just had it pressed earlier in the day. "GABRIEL HELP HIM!" I looked to the right to see Gabriel rush Samandriel out of the room. I then saw him come in between Micheal , Lucifer and I. He was punched and kicked to the ground were more blood had been splatered on the white carpet and hardwood floors. "YOU FAGGOT! HOW CAN YOU BE OUR BROTHER?!?" Lucifer and Micheal yelled this into my face along with other crude comments of my sexuality. Rahpeal and his identical twin Uriel pounded down the stairs to join in on the game of 'Let's see who can slowly, and painfully kill the fag Castiel first'. That's when father strolled in. He dropped his briefcase loudly unto the now crimson floor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" Lucifer spoke first, "Well father, Cassie here was caught going at it with another dude. Adam Milligan of all people. And it turns out he has only ever liked dick. Which is ironic because Richard 'Dick' Roman hates Castiel and it is so vice versa. Anywho, Cas is gay and we were treating him how gays should be treated. They're going to rot in hell anyways,no sense in not speeding up the process. " "Why is Gabriel on the floor writheing in pain?" This time Micheal decided to speak, "He got in the way. He had to be punished also." "I see. Hannah," our other maid stepped foward, "clean up Castiel and Gabriel. Then clean this mess up. I have to have a talk with the family" "Yes sir." And with that the young maid who almost witnessed a murder of family went to go find supplies to heal a senior and a sophmore. "Everyone except Gabriel,and Castiel go into the dinning room. We are going to talk this all out." They did not talk it out. They yelled. They screamed. I could hear Micheal, Lucifer, Rapheal,and Uriel yell about how Gabriel and I should be on the streets. Father agreed. Father,oh father. My father's name was Metatron. My mother, Naiomi,died whilst driving me to daycare. He said he didn't blame me for her death. I was four, how could a toddler predict such a thing. But everyone knew it was a lie. Father blamed me for her death and anything and everything that went wrong in life. That night, after my older brother Gabriel and I were able to somewhat walk,we went into Father's study were he told us we had to leave. He said it would be a bad influence on the younger children. Yeah,because being homosexual or supporting it is more of a bad influence than almost killing your younger brotheren in your own home. Nice logic father. 

 

I recall what happened and my thoughts of it once I have calmed down from my dream. Well,more like nightmare. It was the same one I had every night. Mum's funeral, the pain,the yelling,the shunning,having to move into my own apartment at the age of 17. I picked up the alarm clock and looked at the time. 4:15 . Great. I was too awake to even attempt falling back into the oblivion of sleep. I was cold but sweating, I was definitely clammy and sticking to my sheets. I crawled out of the sticky snare of bed sheets and stalked into the kitchen to start up a pot of coffee for Gabriel and I. I leaned against the counter as I enclosed the cup with my hands so I could suck all the warmth into me. I thought about having to find an apartment for Gabriel and I. It was no easy task. We did eventually find a two bedroom,one bathroom with a small kitchen and living room. It was small,but it was and still is all we can afford. We finished up highschool (I was at the top of my class same as I was at my old school,Gabriel was still playing his role that destiny chose for him: The Trickster). Gabriel is taking online classes to learn how to became a buisness person though he is already the manager of a candy store called "Just Deserts". I on the other hand am going to an actual college were I am learning to become an artist. I want to capture life and emotion and just grasp everything and put it on a canvas. I know,I sound like a total pansycake. But bear with me. 

 

I drank my coffee and walked to my room so I could go get dressed for class. It was when I passed to fridge that had a note on it that I realized I had no class. If I was in a cartoon, a light bhlb would have appeared above my head at that very moment. I smiled smugly to myself as I plopped onto the slightly uncomfortable couch to read the newspaper. That's when the idea came: Maybe the reason is because I'm still with part of my family. I still live with Gabriel. I looked around the small apartment to see if he was still here. I guess he already left for work. I searched through the newspaper until I found the page I was looking for: Relators in Lawrence Kansas. I called the one who looked the prettiest,Dean Winchester.

 

"Hello,is this Dean Winchester with Lawrence Relators?" "Depends who's asking? I mean yeah,yes. Sorry I thought you sounded like someone I know, anyways yes,yes I'm Dean how can I help you?" I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "The name's Castiel,Castiel Novak. I have been living with my brother,well one of my brothers,for the past 4 and a half years and I finally have enough money to buy my own place." "Oh okay. Yeah I have a little, even though he's at least 5 inches taller then me, brother he's finishing up high school and planning on going to Stanford. He's a genius and- oh God im rambling aren't I-" I can't help but chuckle again. "A little,it's okay. But can I arrange a meeting with you so we can discuss my options and whatnot?" "One second" I heard some typing of keys then a loudish 'ding'. "Okay,just looked at my schedule and emailed my boss. I'll help you find your apartment but right now I have to leave for a very important meeting in Berlin I think I'm not sure,my boss wants me to go for him. Bye Charlie" I hear him say the last part to another person. "Anywho Cas,I'll be available in a month on the 13th of September. Does that work for you Cas? " "Yeah,but-" "Okay great I'll call you when I get back to the states,I have to go." Then the line went dead, "my name's Castiel." I whisper the last part of my sentence to the dead phone line.


	2. Drunk cannibalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if someone can find the " ! " in the " patd s " you can control the posts,when they are relased,the summaries,titles,what the posts are about etc.

patdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdptdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatd!patdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdtdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatdpatd


End file.
